Growing as one!
by Gryffie4eva
Summary: Harry needs to discover his realtionship with Hermione, or if there is one! Harry Hermione (might be different later). It is rated PG just in case but it might change. Please Rand R


Disclaimer I do not own any part of Harry Potter or its characters. They belong to the wonderful and imaginative mind of J.K Rowlings.  
  
Summary Harry is getting ready for another year at Hogwarts, when he hears some disturbing news while on his way to Diagon Alley.  
  
Chapter 1 Almost home  
  
Harry sat at his desk staring at his photo album. On the first page was a picture of his parents and he. James and Lily Potter when Harry was about 4 months old. The next page was one of Harry with his two best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry has become very fond of these two. Ron, on one hand, was like the brother Harry always wanted. Sure, Dudley was always around but Harry didn't even like being his cousin, let alone anything more.  
Now Hermione. She was a completely different story. Ron had said once, "Hermione I will always think of you as my sister." Harry couldn't do that. There was so much more to his and Hermione's relationship. He didn't know what it was at the moment, but he knew there was something there.  
Harry was snapped out of his daydream by a soft rapping on his window. He looked over to see Pig, Ron's owl, waiting outside his window. Ron let him in and untied the 2 letters from the minute owl's leg. He gave Pig a treat and let him be with Hedwig. Ron ripped open the first envelope and smiled when he read the letter from Ron.  
  
Dear Harry, I hope this letter finds you in good spirits. Everything here is wonderful. I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND MATE! She is in Gryffindor and we have been hanging out a lot down at Diagon Alley. Especially now that we can apparate I can go there everyday and be with her. You will never guess who it is. Give up? Parvati Patil. I know I can't believe it either. One day I was down there looking at Quidditch stuff for the upcoming season and we got to talking. Mum and Dad like her a lot.  
Anyways, the real reason I am writing this letter is to ask you if you want to come to the burrow the week before we go back to school. We could hang out and practice Quidditch. Parvati is coming and so is Hermione. With Fred and George gone we will have plenty of room. Ginny and Hermione will share a room, me and Parvati will share, and you can, and you can get your own room. Well, send Pig back let me know okay? Hope to see you soon.  
  
Always Ron  
  
P.S Ginny still fancies you!  
  
Harry laughed at the letter. Ginny always did fancy him. Harry continued on to the next letter. Of course it was from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I do hope you come to the Burrow. It won't be much fun without my best friend there. We could talk and study and have loads of great fun. Maybe even make fun of Ron and Parvati. HA HA! Ok well I have to go pack I will be at Ron's tomorrow morning. Hope to see you soon. Love always, Hermione P.S I miss you.  
  
With that Harry had made up his mind. He opened his door and walked down to tell the Dursley's he would be leaving tomorrow morning and not be back till the end of school. After he did he walked upstairs, packed his things, then sat down to write a letter back to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Dear Ron,  
I will be there tomorrow morning mate. I have to talk to about something right when I get there. I could use your input.  
  
Always Harry  
  
He took out another piece of parchment and started writing Hermione her letter. Words were not easy to find when talking to Hermione, so he did the best he could.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I will be going to Ron's tomorrow morning. I need to talk to Ron then I need to talk to you. It is kind of important but personal, so we will have to find a place to be alone. See you tomorrow.  
  
Love always Harry  
  
P.S I miss you too!  
  
With that Harry attached the letters to Pig's leg and sent him off. Harry then collapsed on his own bed and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Tomorrow he would be at the Burrow and surrounded by friends and people that love him. He smiled and snuggled under his blanket.  
  
Author's note Please review. The more reviews I get the faster I will write more chapters. I don't know how long this is going to be. K thanks! 


End file.
